Cherish
by beholdthestars
Summary: After Nico's family die in a car crash, he goes to live with his aunt and cousin. His life is disorganised and he's a mess.  But when he meets a beautiful girl , his life change's.For better or Worse... Nico/Rachel. Percy/Annabeth.


**Right I don't know if this gonna work, but here im gonna give it a shot. I own nothing; all rights go to Rick Riordan, and Nicolas Sparks.**

The Volvo pulled into the drive and the dark haired Italian stepped out clutching his belongings close to his chest. He kicked the dirt on the ground with his combat boots and peered around the beach landscape. That's when he spotted the woman standing on the porch. Her dark hair matched his; her brown eyes were filled with sorrow and remorse. He felt her practically sigh disappointment. "Aunt Sally" The boy called out. She smiled the smile that made him feel so much better inside before beckoning him to come onto the porch. He looked back at the Volvo to see it just about to leave. He was stuck here for the rest of the summer.

He followed her lead and walked into the beach house that reminded him so much of his childhood. "You'll be sharing with Percy, is that okay?" The young boy nodded. Sally showed him to a room. He gently opened the door to see a boy a bit older than him sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. The boy looked up and grinned. "Hey Nico"

Let me tell you a bit about Nico Di Angelo. His family was gone, his mother, father, Sister Bianca, he had nobody. That's why he was now living with his Aunt and Cousin in the small town of Seabrook.

Nico nodded at his older cousin, before setting his belongings on the single bed. Percy sat up, and studied Nico's appearance. He was taller; his hair was longer; falling in front of his dark brooding eyes. He wore a white skull printed t-shirt, black skinnies with holes in both knees, black combats, and a black jacket. Percy raised his eyebrow at Nico's way of dressing. The last time he saw Nico; this was the kid who loved to dress in bright clothes and silly hats, now he looked like death.

Nico set his things out in order and then sat gently on his bed. He turned to Percy and sighed. They didn't want him here, and he didn't want to be here either. He ran a hand over his face before walking out of the room. He passed his aunt on the way out. She turned and looked at him curiously. "Im going out" He announced before turning out the door and leaving into the night.

She flipped the lock of red hair behind her ear, before pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was off her freckled face thanks to the straw hat she wore. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with mischief and happiness. She smoothed her black playsuit out before pulling on her denim jacket. She slipped her black wedges on before tiptoeing to her door, and lightly pressing her ear against it. She heard her parents talking, about how she should go to Harvard, when all she wanted to do was go to Julliard. She sighed before tiptoeing to her bay window.

She opened the window and gazed into the darkness. She could smell the fresh salt, and she felt the wind dance across her face. She flicked the light off before climbing out the window and down the rose trellis.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was scared of imperfection. She wanted her parents to be happy, she wanted to grow up and have nice things. And she knew the only way to get these things, was to keep her mouth shut and do what her parents told her.

The lights twinkled on the water and illuminated the beach in neon lighting. He felt like his head was spinning; maybe it was the alcohol he just drank? He blinked rapidly to let his eyes adjust. He fumbled about, looking at various stalls before coming across a stall that sold homemade bracelets. It was a simple beaded bracelet. He fingered it with his hand before searching in his pocket for the right amount of change. He handed over the change and slipped it on his wrist before heading for another drink stall.

She linked arms with her two best friends as they walked over the sand dunes. She saw the bright colours staring at her and it made her eyes twinkle with excitement. She ran in front of her friends and made her way to the carousel. Rachel loved carousels; she suddenly felt like a child again and squealed in happiness. Her friends joined her and they went on the ride with her. After they were done she went to get some drinks. She sipped on the awful tasting vodka and waited patiently for her friends to come out of the toilet when she felt someone looking at her, she looked around, and soon enough she found who was staring.

She was beautiful. He had been watching her for the last ten minutes, she would chew her nails when nervous , she would wind a piece of her long red hair round her finger when she was bored, she chewed on her bottom lip when she was waiting, she would tap her left foot when she was about to speak. She was beautiful and he felt his eyes automatically zoom in on her lips. She was looking at him now. Her greens eyes caught him off guard and he found himself staring at them aswell. "Can I help you?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. He regained his posture and took a breather before sticking out his hand "Nico" he announced.

She looked at him and suddenly felt overwhelmed. He was gorgeous. His deep brown hair came just above his eyes giving him a mysterious look; his eyes were dark and kept glancing at her lips. She suddenly felt so self-conscious in the midst of the beautiful creature that she did what she was good at, pushing people out. "Can I help you?" she asked in the most horrible voice she could muster up. It obviously didn't put him off because he stuck his hand out, much to her surprise , telling her his name. "Rachel" She replied in the same snide voice, placing her hand in his. His hand was callous and warm against her soft and cold hands.

He realised that she was still holding his hand. He did the only thing he could and jerked his hand away. He looked at his feet; he felt her looking at him. Why? "Sorry, I have to go" He announced and got up. She pulled on his arm. "Will I ever see you again?" He looked into her emerald green eyes. "I don't know" He shrugged of her hand before walking away. Not before calling over his shoulder. "See you around Rachel" He savoured her name on his tongue. It felt good to say her name.

She looked at him as he walked away from her. The beautiful stranger that had just graced her presence. And she liked the way he said her name. Nico. Wait, Nico what? She didn't even know this person and she was already deluding herself. He was a strange and beautiful creature. She felt her arm being tugged and she turned to see her best friend pulling her arm. She sighed and felt herself being tugged towards the big dipper. The image of the dark haired boy still planted into her memory.

****

**So think I should continue with this? Based entirely on the Idea of The Last song, Book and film.**

**Lots of {**_love_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
